


Verity Queen

by Androzani84



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: Tired of not knowing what exactly her daughter is doing, Sabine becomes a victim of Hawk Moth once more, this time a successful one. 1-shot, but open to expansion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Verity Queen

Sabine Cheng was calling her daughter on the phone. “Marinette, sweetie. I’m worried about your performance lately. The school’s been reporting more unexplained absences on your part lately.” 

“ _Oh really, Mum? I wouldn’t know about that_.”, her daughter replied sheepishly. “ _What did they bring up_?”

“You seem to have a habit of disappearing during Akuma attacks.”, Sabine answered. “During Lady WiFi’s last debacle, you didn’t show up until Alya had been recovered.”

“ _Um, I was… turned into one of her followers_.”, Marinette claimed. “ _Alya went after me because we’re friends in our normal lives. Yes, that’s it.”_

Sabine was sceptical. She certainly didn’t recall Lady WiFi making any use of minions during her previous 2 appearances. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“ _Believe me, it’s what happened. Okay, bye Mum. Gotta go now!_ ” With that, the phone rang off. Sabine looked at the phone, suspicious.

“My daughter’s hiding something from me.”, Sabine said. “And I need to find out what it is.”

* * *

In the dark labyrinth beneath stately Agreste Manor, a visor opened, as Hawk Moth walked to the window. “A parent feeling that their child isn’t being honest. It’s good to care for a child’s wellbeing.” A butterfly flew into his hands, in which it was imbued with dark energy, turning it purple. The corrupted butterfly was then released. “Fly, my little Akuma. And evilize her.” The Akuma flew up past the Eiffel Tower, before honing in on its target.

* * *

As Sabine looked on determined, the Akuma slipped in through the gap between the window, making its way into her ring, causing it to turn black. Sabine fell into a trance, as the masked figure appeared in front of her.   
  


“Verity Queen, I am Hawk Moth. Since you desire to know the truth no-one will share, than you can make them share that truth. And all you have to do is get me Ladybug and Cat Noirs’ Miraculous. Do we have a deal?”   
  


“I swear, under oath, that you will claim what you seek, Hawk Moth.” With that, Sabine was surrounded in dark energy. When it cleared, Verity Queen stood in her place. She was dressed in a typical Chinese royal dress, with oriental makeup on her face and a crown in her hair. The ring that had been infected now had an emerald adorning it. 

It was then that Sabine’s husband Tom came into the room. “Honey? What’s all the commotion?” Then he took one look at what his wife had become and became terrified.   
  
“Perfect.”, Verity Queen smiled. “You’ll make an ideal first recruit for my army.” She then flashed Tom with her ring, causing him to convulse in fear. “Ah, your truth is that deep down, you think your father was right to disown you for forsaking his recipe? That’s very interesting.” With that said, pieces of terracotta appeared and grafted onto Tom, turning him into an armoured warrior. “Now then, my servant. We have work to do.”

* * *

Verity Queen and her new soldier made their way outside, where they were noticed by several people. “Another Akuma!”, one of them yelled. The others then began getting hysterical, running around in terror. 

“Oh how they act when they see royalty.”, Verity Queen tutted. She then held up her ring, causing a light to appear that hit everyone, causing them to convulse. “Now then, tell me your deepest truths.”   
  


The various people began to yell out confessions. “I’ve been stealing from my office for months now.”   
  


“I cheated on my wife once.”   
  


“I sell poor-quality housing to people on low incomes.”

”It’s okay, I’m not here to judge.”, Verity Queen said as the people began to turn into Terracotta warriors. “Now that you’ve told me the truth, there’s a place in my army for you.” Then the transformed citizens all bowed to her. “Your Queen commands you. Find Marinette Dupain-Cheng and bring her before me.”   
  


“Dōu huānhū huánghòu.”, they all said as they bowed, before setting off to find their target.

* * *

In his lair, Hawk Moth laughed at the situation. “It won’t be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a few fics focusing on Princess Justice, but little to none focusing on Verity Queen. So I decided to briefly explore this unused concept.


End file.
